polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimeaball
Crimeaball |nativename = : Крим ш'ар : Крым шар : Къырым/Qırım |founded = 1991 - Present 2014 facto |image = Crimeaball.png |caption = Crimea's got a little problem here |government = Republic |personality = Formerly separatist, but now loyal, Pro-Russia |language = Russian (official) Ukrainian (official) Crimean Tatar (official) |type = Turkic Slavic |capital = Simferopolball |affiliation = Russiaball (since 2014) |religion = Orthodoxy Islam Atheism |friends = Russiaball Belarusball Novorossiyaball Kazakhbrick Iranball Armeniaball Kyrgyzstanball Serbiaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Chinaball Indiaball South Africaball Thank you for Recognizing the Referendum Dudes That Recognize me as a part of Russia Drew my kawaii pictures Duterte |enemies = Ukraineball EUball NATOball USAball Ukranian Assholes and all those who voted to call Russiaball an occupier of me FLAG STEALER! |likes = Russiaball, Iranball, Nukes, Making fun of Ukraine Communism |hates = EU Sanctions, Ukraineball, USAball, NATOball Capitalism |predecessor = Autonomous Republic of Crimeaball (under Ukraineball) facto |intospace = Yes, thanks to Russia! |bork = Ruble Ruble |food = Borscht |reality = Republic of Crimea }} Crimeaball is a disputed countryball in Eastern Europe who is currently in 's hands after Russiaball took him from Ukraineball and annexed him (Even though he promised not to, when Ukraineball gave Russiaball all his nukes back). Crimeaball is making good relationships with countries around him, albeit a de facto part of Russiaball. While Crimeaball was split from Ukraineball, the region is unsure about being controlled by Russiaball. In some ways it seems Crimeaball isn't too fond of Russiaball either, but nevertheless, joined anyway. This would explain why Crimeaball at first tried to be its own country. Relationships Friends * Russiaball - Thank you for savings me from Ukraineball. In this time we love you, but it's gonna be a while before we get used to you. * Novorossiyaball - Is of separatist and Russian like I am. * South Ossetiaball and Abkhaziaball - My Caucasian cousins and supporters. * Artsakhball and Transnistriaball - Other supporters. * Indiaball - Supports me and Russiaball, curry stronk!! * Chinaball and South Africaball - The same thing I said to Indiaball. * Iranball - Thank you for recognizing me as Russiaball and also being friendly to me and Russiaball. * Philippinesball - Even though he abstained in 2018, he is friends with Russiaball. Duterte is the best president! I also support him on Sabahball. Neutral * Franceball - She want us Eastern Slavs as rape victims of their psycho child Merkelreich, and only Russiaball can save us. Also never forget Crimean War. But now she realizes that we living much better than earlier when we lived with Ukraineball. * Crimean Tatars - They have been in our history for a long time but THEY WANT TO GO BACK TO UKRAINE!!!!!! * Turkeyball - Best Friend also one of my brothers, but he does not really trust me because him and Russiaball don't like each other at all and I am Best friends with him and why do you support Ukraineball who is not related to you * Bulgariaball - Thanks being of friendly to Russia and me. But why are you with NATO and EU * Japanball - Thanks for my kawaii portraits although you don't recognize me . * Palestineball - your diplomat expressed support for me but then your embassy denied it. You're still better than Israelcube because you don't support Evil Enemies * Ukraineball - I hate you so much you little dimwit,in these 24 years I loved you and thought you could be a trustworthy brother for me,NO! You treated my citizens like shit,you gave right only to Tatars,now that I am in Russia's custody,i will try to revenge! * Germanyball - He wants the same that wants Franceball to make with us. * USAball - Merkelreich's uncle. Also places sanction but maybe he could end it, but it looks like not anymore. * NATOball - Evil imperialist who wants war with Russia. (Then war is what he'll get.) * EUball - STOP SANCTIONS!!!!! RUSSIA STRONK!!!! REMOVE MERKELREICH FROM THE PREMISES!!!!!! * Israelcube- I thought you were neutral to me, but you recognized me as Occupied territory of Ukraine and Being temporarily occupied by Russia. FREE PALESITNE!!! * Malaysiaball - He hates me because I stole Sabahball's flag. And you deserved a huge war crime. ** Sabahball - You stole my flag! And you're Filipino, not Malaysian! Recognition Africa * Burundiball * Chadball (Possibly) * Comorosball * Eritreaball * South Africaball * South Sudanball * Sudanball * Ugandaball * Zimbabweball Asia * Afghanistanball * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Indiaball * Kazakhbrick * Kyrgyzstanball * Laosball * Myanmarball * North Koreaball * Tajikistanball * Uzbekistanball Carribean * Cubaball Central America * Nicaraguaball Europe * Abkhaziaball * Armeniaball * Artsakhball * Belarusball * Russiaball * Serbiaball * Srpskaball * South Ossetiaball * Transnistriaball Middle East * Iranball * Syriaball North America None Oceania None South America * Boliviaball * Venezuelaball Buddies Countries Voting Against Crimea being Ukraine * Afghanistanball * Armeniaball * Belarusball * Boliviaball * Burundiball * Cambodiaball * Cubaball * Iranball * Kazakhbrick * Kyrgyzstanball * Laosball * Myanmarball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Russiaball * Serbiaball * South Sudanball * Sudanball * Syriaball * Uzbekistanball * Venezuelaball * Zimbabweball Idiots Countries who recognize Crimea as a part of Ukraine Africa * Beninball * Botswanaball * Cameroonball * Cape Verdeball * Chadball(Current position Unclear however) * CARball * Democratic Republic of the Congoball * Djiboutiball * Guineaball * Liberiaball * Libyaball * Madagascarball * Malawiball * Mauritiusball * Nigerball * Nigeriaball * Rwandaball * Seychellesball * Sierra Leoneball * Somaliaball * Togoball * Tunisiaball Asia * Bhutanball * Indonesiaball * Japanball * Maldivesball * Malaysiaball * Philippinesball (status unclear) * Tringapore * South Koreaball * Taiwanball * Thailandball * Turkmenistanball Carribean * Antigua and Barbudaball * Bahamasball * Barbadosball * Dominican Republicball * Haitiball * Jamaicaball * Trinidad and Tobagoball Europe * Albaniaball * Andorraball * Austriaball * Azerbaijanball * Belgiumball * Bulgariaball * Croatiaball * Cyprusball * Czechiaball * Denmarkball * Estoniaball * Finlandball * Franceball * Georgiaball * Germanyball * Greeceball * Hungaryball * Icelandball * Irelandball * Italyball * Kosovoball * Latviaball * Liechtensteinball * Lithuaniaball * Luxembourgball * Macedoniaball * Maltaball * Moldovaball * Monacoball * Montenegroball * Netherlandsball * Norwayball * Polandball * Portugalball * Romaniaball * San Marinoball * Slovakiaball * Sloveniaball * Spainball * Swedenball * Switzerlandball * Turkeyball * UKball * Ukraineball * Vaticanball Middle East * Bahrainball * Israelcube * Jordanball * Kuwaitball * Saudi Arabiaball * UAEball * Yemenball Gallery XyVOUIq.png Relationships.png Ay1q3d6.png BdAwLb3.png Crimeaball.png (2)I'm Russian.png Crimea.png zh:克里米亚球 Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Turkic Category:Slavic Category:Russiaball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Crimeaball Category:Vodka Category:Red Blue White Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Tatar Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Atheist Category:Burger Removers Category:Vodka Lovers